


Why? - Bechloe Week 2018

by zentamaus



Series: Chloe (You're The One I Want) [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week, Bechloe Week 2018, F/F, Why?, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zentamaus/pseuds/zentamaus
Summary: Beca and Chloe talk about what Jesse revealed in his drunk texts.





	Why? - Bechloe Week 2018

**Author's Note:**

> Better late than never ;)

“Why? You gotta be a bit more specific than just ‘why’, Chlo. Why do I love you? Why didn’t I say anything? Why does Jesse know? Why is this making me super uncomfortable?” Beca trails off, inwardly cringing at how she started rambling.

“So you do love me,” Chloe says and it’s more of a statement, a realization, than a question. Beca answers anyways.

The brunette scoffs. “Who doesn’t?”

Chloe grins at that, pleased with herself. “While I am intrigued to know why you love me, I’m more interested as to why you didn’t say anything.”

“Because I didn’t want things to get awkward.”

“You think this is awkward?” Chloe genuinely wants to know.

“Yes,” comes the groaned response. The DJ had barely moved since taking her best friend’s phone, which she is only now putting down on the covers between her and Chloe.. She really wishes she could just put her headphones back on over her ears and drown the world out with music. Instead, she takes them off, unplugs the cord and starts wrapping it around the ear cups. She can feel Chloe’s eyes on her, who is looking her over with a soft smile on her face. “Dude, stop staring at me,” Beca mumbles as she closes the lid of her laptop, lays the headphones on top of it and turns to set the laptop down on the floor next to the fold-out bed.

“I’m only staring so you can’t avoid this conversation,” the redhead explains.

“I’m not avoiding...I’m stalling.” Beca sighs. She turns on the bed so she’s now facing the person she wishes she wouldn’t have to have this conversation with, ever. Her crush on her best friend - that had somehow evolved into much more than just a crush over the last couple of months - was something that was supposed to remain a secret. She had only told Jesse because she had felt like she needed to tell someone or else she might have accidentally spilled her guts to Chloe. Jesse had been the safe choice. Telling Amy was out of question. The Australian wouldn’t have been able to keep the secret to herself for even a day. And no matter how much she loves all of the other Bellas, she just doesn’t trust them like she trusts the two women she shares an apartment with, and her ex-boyfriend - however bizarre that is. Unfortunately, her seemingly safe choice had backfired. “Well, I guess the cat’s outta the bag now,” Beca says humorlessly and puts on a forced smile. “And I totally understand if you, like, don’t want to share a bed with me anymore or whatever.”

Chloe laughs loudly at that, throwing her head back. Beca looks confused and offended at the same time. “You can be really dense sometimes, you know that?” The redhead says after she’s managed to stop laughing.

“Wha-”

“You really never noticed, did you? And here I thought I was being very obvious.” The older woman shakes her head in amusement. “All the lingering touches, the looks, the compliments, the little things I do for you. I thought you knew, but just - I don’t know. I thought you just didn’t feel the same way.” Chloe’s voice is small and she shrugs, now looking at her hands that are resting in her lap.

“Chloe?” Beca asks carefully. For a moment it looks like she doesn’t know what to do with her hands as they inch across the bed only to retract again. Then Beca works up the courage to put one of her hands on her best friend’s knee. “Chloe?” She tries to get Chloe to look at her and squeezes her knee lightly. “I’m not sure I’m following, Chlo. You’ll have to spell it out for me.”

“What I was trying to say was -” Chloe takes a deep breath and looks deep into Beca’s eyes. “- I’m in love with you.” Beca doesn’t know why it surprises her so much. With what Chloe had just said, she was kind of expecting this. She didn’t want to assume, surely didn’t want to hope, but suddenly it had all made sense. Still, her eyes widen comically and her mouth falls open. “Careful, Becs, you’re gonna catch flies,” Chloe mocks and just like that the tension is gone and both women are laughing wholeheartedly.

“So, I’m guessing this doesn’t need to feel awkward anymore?”

Chloe shakes her head, a huge smile stretched across her face.

“Good,” Beca chuckles. “Just an FYI, though: you need to spell shit out for me. I seem to be very bad at picking up signals.”

“Is that so? I hadn’t noticed.” Chloe’s voice is dripping with good-natured sarcasm. “But in that case; I really want to kiss you.”

Beca doesn’t think she’s ever smiled this wide. “I would love that.”


End file.
